


¿No habré muerto yo devorado?

by RKanabara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKanabara/pseuds/RKanabara
Summary: Antes de nada, emitir un aviso: Soy consicente de que esta historia puede resultar un tanto extraña y desorganizada. Admito que aunque me ha llevado tiempo hacerla, podría haber quedado mejor. Me centro más en el aspecto sensorial del texto que en la trama en sí, así que ruego, presten atención a las palabras, lean con cuidado, y le den una oportunidad.Dicho esto, ¡adelante!





	¿No habré muerto yo devorado?

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de nada, emitir un aviso: Soy consicente de que esta historia puede resultar un tanto extraña y desorganizada. Admito que aunque me ha llevado tiempo hacerla, podría haber quedado mejor. Me centro más en el aspecto sensorial del texto que en la trama en sí, así que ruego, presten atención a las palabras, lean con cuidado, y le den una oportunidad.
> 
> Dicho esto, ¡adelante!

_El sentir de una vela que se consume, una luz tenue y angustiada, conocedora de su final, que se dispone a enfrentarlo trémulamente. Un pequeño destello envuelto en oscuridad. El efluvio de una alma que se funde en cera, que nunca volverá a ser la misma, mermada por el calor, las desgracias y las circunstancias; que para seguir brillando, ha debido sacrificarlo todo: su vida, sus sueños, su amor... e incluso a sí mismo._

 

Lentamente separó sus parpados en un sentimiento de angustia y cansancio: había muerto. Y aun así, por alguna razón, seguía sintiéndose vivo, percibía los últimos esfuerzos de su alma ardiendo, la calidez de una llama que, tímidamente, recorría todo su cuerpo ¿Cuánta cera quedaría aún en el vaso? Tumbado, como estaba, alzó sus manos no sin esfuerzo y las situó frente a su rostro a una cierta distancia, como quien sostiene un preciado objeto que teme dañar sólo con su mirada. Las observó; parecían reales ¿Eran reales? Un ligero temblor las recorría, se sacudían ¿Frío? No, también sus piernas temblaban, y su pecho lo oprimía y lo asfixiaba en un cúmulo de ira, rencor, angustia y desolación.

 

Instintivamente alzó una de las manos y la aproximó a su rostro. La humedad impregnó el dorso al rozar sus párpados. Su vista se nubló e instantáneamente cubrió su boca con la mano libre, en una incesante cadencia de agua y sal. Le consumía un sentimiento que lo forzaba a gritar, a desahogarse, a llorar, maldecir, encogerse, reducirse, volver a la normalidad para de nuevo estallar después.

 

Recordaba.

 

Recordaba haber muerto.

 

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago, potenciando la opresión del pecho; carne siendo triturada. La sensación le produjo arcadas. Se retorció y pataleó; la asfixia permanecía, incontrolable, negándole siquiera una suave brizna de aire que permitiese la combustión de su vela. Y, de repente, el aire volvió a circular por sus pulmones; la sensación de frescor y alivio envolviéndolo, felicidad. Y al instante siguiente su rostro se tornó en desprecio, el nudo de su estómago se disolvió en malestar. Aún tembloroso, apoyó sus manos en el suelo, terroso, frío y húmedo, reconfortante, firme... Se impulsó, incorporándose al momento. Recorrió con la mirada su entorno: oscuridad. Ninguna respuesta a su escrutinio continuo pero... En la distancia advirtió un destello tintineante ¿Agua? No, agua y luz.

 

Elevó su brazo izquierdo y aferró su estómago con él, tratando de impedir un aumento de su malestar, aliviando la sensación de un emanar de sangre y de que, de un momento a otro, su abdomen se desgarraría. Avanzó un paso, tímido, pequeño, trató de estabilizarlo, y cuando lo hubo hecho, se esforzó en gran manera para recuperarlo con la otra pierna. Poco a poco, eternamente, continuó caminando, maltrecho, procurando no desvanecerse con cada punzada de dolor, con cada paso dado.

 

Al comienzo se hizo eterno: la molestia, la torpeza en su caminar, la oscuridad, el eco del silencio que envolvía sus oídos. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, parecía no llegar nunca. Era tal su frustración que se olvidó de sí mismo, de su torpeza, del rastro del humor escarlata que desprendía a su paso. Absorto en su fijación, tropezó con su mismo pie; cayó. Y aferrándose a su recuerdo, se asió con la firmeza que las uñas le permitían, al suelo y avanzó hasta la orilla, brazada tras brazada, cada una enlazada con el único impulso de vivir.

 

Cuando, con sus manos tanteó el agua, se sintió lo suficientemente recuperado como para tratar de elevarse sobre sus rodillas. Trasladó toda la pesadez de su cansancio a los brazos, para tratar de aplomarlos, formar una base e incorporarse. Cuando lo consiguió, toda la fatiga se dispersó, invitándole a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la acogedora y agradable fuente del sueño eterno. Y sin embargo, una impresión acudió a su mente, la visión de una mujer joven, de espaldas, con la tez de nácar y el cabello dorado, de escasa estatura, rasgos duros, corazón inexpugnable y fiero. Una impresión, tan breve como el frescor de una brisa pasajera que inunda el rostro, y aun así tan fuerte... Tan decidida, tan importante que le hizo recobrar el valor, seguir despierto y no rendirse.

 

Lentamente se irguió sobre sus pies. Por primera vez, con cierto alivio, fue capaz de distinguir algo en derredor suyo. Una laguna extensa, que traía un casi inaudible rumor de oleaje lejano. En la orilla, se hallaba estacionada una barca, una pequeña chalana de madera, a medio pudrir, con un color oscuro intenso, que se abría paso indiscriminadamente contra el marrón.

 

“El mar ¿eh?...” Pensó en su patria, en su misión; la ilusión, la decepción, la desgracia, perseverancia, insistencia... Pensó, definitivamente, en todo. Recuerdos de un mar lejano, de un oleaje insignificante, y que pronto desaparecería en la memoria. Pronto, él dejaría de existir, y lo sabía. Por qué si no estaría ahí. ¿Quién había soplado su llama, tratando de apagarla? Una lumbre colosal que se encontraba ahora en estado decrépito. ¿A quién debía transmitir sus recuerdos, su vivencias, sus experiencias, su ser...? Porque, al final, lo único que asegura que seguimos siendo humanos son nuestros recuerdos, nuestras experiencias, las vivencias acumuladas... aunque se nos considere monstruos.

 

—¿H-Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —El eco de una voz resonó en toda la oscuridad, trémula, asustada, perdida... Como él al fin y al cabo. Tanteó la dirección, procurando perseguir las vibraciones de un eco aún existente. Tornó su cabeza en ambas direcciones ¿Izquierda, derecha? Reculó un par de pasos y se encaminó hacia la derecha.

 

 

En la distancia pudo discernir una silueta menuda. Avanzó con decisión, aún dolorido pero con nuevas fuerzas infundadas: debía comprobarlo con sus mismos ojos. Conforme se aproximaba apreció un cabello dorado. Se le iluminó el rostro, apenas medio minuto, hasta que diferenció, ya más cerca, unos rasgos suaves, masculinos, repletos de incertidumbre. El desengaño acudiendo a su mente.

 

—Hola... Armin— balbuceó finalmente. La verdad le produjo una molesta sensación de desilusión ¿No podría verla una vez más? Una oleada de comprensión sacudió su mente, y finalmente supo, dónde y qué estaba haciendo ahí. Su voz sonó, a su pesar, desganada, lánguida.

—¿¡Quién es!?— La silueta se sobresaltó. Rotó en sí misma, consternada, sin poder ubicar la procedencia de la contestación.

—Me duele que después de todos estos años no puedas reconocerme...— la voz filtró unas graves notas de melancolía, de derrota, y quizás en una ínfima proporción, desprecio.

—Bertholdt...— Lenta y casi de manera imperceptible un gran cuerpo apareció ante Armin, serio, frío incluso, impasible, en cierto modo recriminatorio. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca a una distancia tan próxima de sí. Semejaba tan... imponente. El sólo hecho de escrutarlo desde un plano inferior le confería un cierto aire excesivamente intimidante.

 

Él, que lo observaba desde arriba, pudo haber pensado, maquinado millares de situaciones, frases, actos, comportamientos... Pero simplemente no fue capaz de pensar en nada, todas las imágenes que pudo haber creado le abrían paso a un gran fondo en blanco que no transmitía nada, sólo pasividad, desgana, cansancio... Ya no quería molestarse, la muerte le acechaba ¿O no?

 

La imponente figura emitió un profundo y duradero suspiro, una exhalación de desconsuelo. Se inclinó y agachado sobre las puntas de sus pies, se aposentó en la tierra con cuidado. Armin pudo ver cómo su silueta se reducía en cuestión de segundos, se encogía, se encerraba en una posición de protección, sobre una tierra tan oscura que apenas sí se distinguía. Bertholdt encogió sus rodillas, aproximándolas a su cuerpo y rodeó ambas con sus brazos para acabar por enterrar parte de su rostro entre ellas. El joven que aún se mantenía de pie acabó por sentarse en la banda derecha, próximo a su... compañero... Cruzó ambas piernas y canalizó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas a través de los brazos que acababa de apoyar sobre ellas.

 

—Así que al final te ha tocado a ti, ¿eh? —murmuró Bertholdt, en una posición entre la risa y el llanto.

—¿Dónde estamos, qué hacemos aquí? —Armin pareció no percatarse. Su voz inducía al nerviosismo, intranquilidad; al final, la intranquilidad que produce estar con un traidor ¿Verdad?

—Tranquilo... No tengo planeado hacer nada. No es como si pudiera. —“¿Qué se supone que vaya a hacer estando muerto?”—. Sólo tú sabes dónde estamos Armin, yo no puedo responder a esa pregunta, pero sí a otras.

—Lo último que recuerdo es estar aferrado a ti... Al titán, sentir el calor abrasador ¡Ardía! Perder las fuerzas; el olor a carne quemada... No puedo recordar qué ha pasado después ¿Acaso ambos hemos muerto? —Su duda era fruto de la impotencia, del desconocimiento, la inquietud. Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, decidió apartar la vista del rostro de Bertholdt y dirigió una mirada pensativa hacia el horizonte, el lago, perdiendo la vista a través de la infinitud.

 

Y Bertholdt cavilaba para sus adentros, con la misma impronta en su retina. Lo último que él podía recordar era dolor. Punzadas de dolor, trituración, presión, carne desprendida, putrefacta y digerida. Era obvio que el único que había muerto, era él.

 

—Armin... Supongo que a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta. Yo mismo acabo de entenderlo ahora, pero el lugar en el que estamos debe ser algún espacio de tu mente y, por lo que he visto, no creo ser más que... —¿Qué era? Si es que era algo. Nada más que un muerto que vuelve a la vida para únicamente ser consciente de que su tiempo, su vela se consume y está fuera de su alcance evitarlo— Más que una imagen. La única explicación para que esté aquí es... Esto sólo puede significar... Que ahora tú eres el nuevo Titán Colosal: el Dios de la Destrucción. —El rostro de Armin se volvió incomprensión pura, después, poco a poco, asimilación, y finalmente incredulidad y desagrado; se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—No... No... No puede ser cierto... ¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que yo... en algún momento? No. Me niego ¿Cómo? —Al momento acudió la respuesta a su mente por sí misma, una única imagen, nítida, muy clara— El suero que encontramos... Entonces es cierto que yo... Sin saberlo, haya... —Giró la cabeza hacia Bertholdt, aterrorizado de sí mismo, para encontrarlo en la misma posición, todavía mirando al frente, centrado en los pequeños destellos que el agua reflejaba, con la cara aún más enterrada.

 

Advirtió un ligero temblor en aquel cuerpo, tan grande pero que se acurrucaba con un pequeño matiz de infantilidad y sobre todo de pena. Pero también de rabia, de impotencia, de decepción consigo mismo. Se hizo el silencio.

Los segundos transcurrieron como minutos, los minutos como horas. Ambos absortos en sus propios pensamientos, o más bien, sin pensar en nada, apenas con la mirada fija en un mismo punto, el frente. Demasiado exhaustos por la propia situación como para articular palabra. Y sin embargo en el interior de Bertholdt no dejaba de intensificarse una creciente pregunta, que llevaba haciéndose incluso desde antes siquiera de morir físicamente. Algo que lo carcomía por dentro, que lo dejaba intranquilo. Estaba seguro de que lo que le habían dicho no era verdad y eso le producía la mayor rabia que podía haber sentido jamás. Ahora tenía frente a sí la oportunidad de averiguarlo. Inhaló un puñado de aire.

 

—Dime, Armin ¿Dónde está realmente Annie? —Necesitaba saberlo.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes Bertholdt: la Policía Militar la ha capturado... Están dentro de Sina, torturándola con intención de sacarle toda la información posib-

—¡Mientes! —ladró, sin poder contenerse. Sus manos temblaban de rabia y apretaban con fuerza la tela de sus prendas. Una sensación de desesperación y desamparo le cortaba la respiración, lo dejaban sin aire, le apresaban el cuerpo. Una pequeña gota cristalina fruto de la tristeza emanó, recorriendo el extremo izquierdo de su faz. Se le quebró la voz— Mientes... ¿¡Por qué insistes en mentirme!? —Bruscamente giró su rostro hacia Armin, con una mirada de dolor y resentimiento. Instantáneamente, dándose cuenta de su estado, cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejó discurrir las lágrimas, respiró profundamente y volvió la vista hacia el horizonte, observando el lago.

 

Armin, sorprendido lo observaba con una expresión de estupefacción, de asombro. En tantos años, nunca lo había visto descontrolarse de esa manera, siempre tímido, callado, reservado, amable... O al menos, eso era lo que siempre había fingido. Finalmente, él también volvió la vista al horizonte.

 

—¿Acaso no es eso lo que llevan ustedes haciendo durante tanto tiempo? —declamó. No hubo respuesta y Armin tampoco le dirigió la mirada a Bertholdt para apreciar su reacción. Y aun así era quién de sentir un aura de estupefacción, de aflicción; y quizás también, de apreciar un leve sollozo— Annie está bien... De momento. Descubrimos que era ella quien se ocultaba tras el titán femenino. El cómo nos encontramos con ella no es importante, pero hubo una batalla, y perdió. Antes que decirnos nada, prefirió envolverse en una crisálida de cristal. Es cierto que la Policía Militar la custodia, pero mientras no puedan hacer nada, no sufrirá daño alguno.

 

Bertholdt no se atrevió a agradecer la sinceridad, el escuchar algo que era verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sus últimos años no habían sido más que una gran mentira en sí misma. Quería gritar de alivio, pero simplemente no fue capaz; tuvo que disfrutar de su alegría en silencio. Pero un sabor agrio producto de las declaraciones de Armin turbaron ese sentimiento placentero.

 

—Yo... —Quería explicarle todo. El por qué toda esa farsa, una explicación que pudiera ser creída. Necesitaba ser entendido, y marcharse con ese alivio, con ese peso menos de encima. Pero era demasiado que asimilar como para soltarlo de golpe— Hay algo que debes saber con respecto al poder del titán. No es gratis, y su retribución es alta, muy alta... La limitación de tu propia vida.

—¿De mi vida? ¿De qué estás hablando? —La estupefacción que se adueña de su voz, incomprensión combinada con asombro.

—Esto... Verás... Cómo decirlo... —“De un golpe, del tirón. Cuanto antes y más directo lo digas, mejor”— Únicamente te restan trece años de vida; inevitablemente morirás después de eso.

—Un momento... Acaso estás queriendo decir... ¿Pero por qué?

—Si te lo explico, puede que no lo entiendas ¿Estás seguro...? —Y se apoderó de él el nerviosismo. Comenzó a juguetear con sus manos. Siempre había algo nervioso, hasta el momento de morir. Al pensar en ello, le pesó el no poder tener más tiempo en su vida para intentar rectificarlo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Armin, una mirada decidida en búsqueda de la verdad, clamando “Adelante, estoy preparado”; Bertholdt asintió— ¿Y si te dijese... que hay algo más allá de los muros?

—¡Armin! —plantó una voz, sin consentimiento— ¡Armin, vuelve!

—No puedo escucharte, Bertholdt. Habla más fuerte. —Su voz sonaba entrecortada, interrumpida, como si algo con más fuerza se interpusiera entre él y la verdad, tratando de desalojarlo a la fuerza de su inconsciencia, de su encuentro fortuito con aquel joven, apenas mayor que él, que había muerto a sus manos.

 

Su imagen se desvanecía durante ínfimos intervalos de tiempo, al comienzo en amplios lapsos de duración, pero que se reducían cada vez más rápido, más duraderos, hasta que finalmente, de forma inesperada y casi sin preverlo, toda imagen de Armin se esfumó en un eco de voces aglomeradas que insistían en reiterar su nombre, para despertarlo de su letargo. Y para rematar, no restó más que la reverberación en sí, la soledad y una reinante oscuridad, arropados por un fluctuante murmullo del agua estancada. Calma, una respiración pausada donde antes se agitaron dos. Bertholdt se había quedado solo, con una explicación que dar, una liberación frustrada de carga espiritual, un aliento entrecortado a medio hablar y un final suspiro.

 

*******

 

—¡Oiga! ¡Joven! —Sus ojos verdes temblaron por el sobresalto. Debía estar delirando, nadie más podía estar ahí. Armin había sido despertado, desde el exterior. La voz que oía no podía ser más que su imaginación— ¡Oiga! —E intuitivamente dirigió su mirada a la orilla donde un suave anciano le alzaba una mano— ¿Podría ayudarme?

 

Aún estupefacto, sus piernas emprendieron el avance, tímido y calmado, hacia aquel hombre. A medida que se acercaba le llamó la atención un sombrero de trapo, marrón, ya gastado de ala corta. Entre sus manos, sostenía un remo de doble pala. Bertholdt comprendió enseguida: la chalana. Surcos propios del tiempo, de una vida miserable y dura, recorrían su rostro. El anciano realizó un par de señas y comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña embarcación seguido por el joven, alto, esbelto y sorprendido.

 

—Yo solo no puedo empujar mi chalana en el lago... necesito ayuda. ¿Sería usted, jovenzuelo, tan amable de ayudarme? —¿Quién era aquel hombre? Su rostro invitaba a la calma y sosiego, alivio... sueño. Aquellos rasgos le resultaban familiares pero no era capaz de atribuirlos a nada antes visto. Apoyó sus manos en la popa de la embarcación y empujó con fuerza hasta que hubo estado a flote— Te lo agradezco mucho, chiquillo. Sé que igual no es gran cosa, pero puedo ofrecerte un pequeño retiro por este lago como compensación. Adelante, sin miedo, sin vergüenza, sube.

 

Aquella invitación, formulada de aquella forma, no daba lugar a rechazo, y en el fondo, a pesar de ser alguien desconocido, la propia idea de quedarse solo y perdido en medio de la nada le aterraba. Con un pie instalado en el interior, Bertholdt hizo fuerza con sus tres extremidades restantes hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo dentro del bote; se sentó y aguardó por el anciano. Viendo el esfuerzo que a este le suponía subir, le tendió su mano izquierda. La calidez, la firmeza y la honestidad se manifestaron en el agarre que absorbió sus dedos en busca de ayuda.

 

El hombre, ya fatigado, se aposentó sobre una de las tablas quedando situado frente a Bertholdt, que aún lucía una mueca de estupefacción en su rostro. A él se le dedicó una sonrisa agradable y cálida mientras con sus manos aferraba el remo con firmeza, frente a sí. El hombre comenzó con el vaivén continuo en una perfecta, primorosa y sincronizada danza de madera. La pala rozaba la superficie del agua y mientras volvía trazando movimientos circulares, el otro extremo ya se introducía suavemente en la superficie húmeda. Por su parte, el lago parecía cantar al son de las sumersiones, entonando aquel maravilloso ballet del que solo ellos dos como testigos podían admirar. La melodía bajó el volumen en un sutil e imperceptible decrescendo hasta que finalmente se volatilizó, y la barca quedó suspendida en el agua en calma.

 

—¿Sabes? —emprendió la voz, madura, algo áspera— Yo tengo un nieto. Será más o menos de tu edad, quizás un poco más joven. —La melancolía atrapó su voz—. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo; por duras circunstancias de la vida, debimos separarnos. No hay decisión de la que me arrepienta más cada día, pero al menos me reconforta que haya sido por una buena causa.

 

Bertholdt miró a través de sus ojos, y no vio nada... y eso le asustó. Unos penetrantes ojos vacíos, negros, fingidos, dormidos... Muertos.

 

—¿Quién es usted? ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —Su voz se cubría de una nueva desconfianza, nerviosismo.

—¿Lo hueles? Es el olor del tiempo... del tiempo que se detiene ante nosotros para permitirnos tener una agradable conversación final. —Bertholdt únicamente pudo discernir el olor a agua estanca y putrefacta— ¿Lo oyes? No, ¿verdad? Es la calma, el silencio. ¿Cuántas veces has podido presenciar el sosiego del final de la vida? Es la entrada al mundo de los recuerdos...

—¿Quién es usted? —El joven comenzaba a impacientarse. Se sentía nervioso, no seguro; trémulo, no sosegado.

—No soy nadie y soy todos. Puedo ser quien quieras que sea, y en el fondo no dejaré de ser una misma persona, un simple barquero —Y a medida que hablaba, el cuerpo comenzó a adquirir más volumen, más anchura, su tez rejuveneció, sus cabellos se volvieron dorados y cortos, su voz se tornó más profunda y rejuvenecida, hasta que se convirtió en el retrato implacable de un gran amigo para él— ¿No, Bertholdt?

—¿Cómo...

—¿Impresionado? Pero mi apariencia no cambia lo que soy: “El hábito no hace al monje”. Soy un simple barquero, anciano, joven, da igual cómo. Simplemente medio entre el ser, y el no ser, tanto física como espiritualmente. —Hablaba de su muerte, Bertholdt lo tenía claro y eso lo hacía temblar.

—¿Eres... la muerte?

—No —La contestación sonó brusca y seca, cortante y directa—, sólo aquel que te lleva hacia ella. Normalmente te cobraría un par de monedas, pero no es común encontrarse con gente honrada, después de todo, así lo dejaré pasar esta vez... —«¿Esta vez? ¿Habrá más veces?»—No hay otra orilla, no aguardes llegar, debes lanzarte al agua.

—¿¡Cómo!? —Aquello lo desconcertó, todo era una verdadera excentricidad.

—Es muy simple. Solo arrójate, y sumérgete. Bucea hasta que escasee el aire en tus pulmones. —Su seriedad no dejaba lugar a dudas. Aquel rostro ancho y anguloso, aquellos hombros prominentes y el cabello dorado semejaban concebidos únicamente para reducir la dureza de aquel golpe de verdad. Un monstruo, vestido de Reiner.

—Quieres que me ahogue. —La neutralidad invadió su tono de voz, enmascarando rabia e impotencia.

—Es la hora. Has muerto joven, me lamento por ello, pero no es algo que se pueda solucionar ahora. Debía suceder, era menester. Tu muerte desembocará en grandes cambios para el mundo. Aunque no hayas alcanzado la felicidad esta vez, cuando vuelvas, se te promete una vida plena.

 

La rabia ahogó un sollozo, y su garganta emitió un sordo chirrido propio de la frustración. Apretó los puños, miró hacia el piso de la embarcación. Tembló, reprimió otro sollozo y cuando irguió la vista de nuevo, para encarar a aquel ente, le dedicó una mirada llena de desprecio y frustración que en el fondo iba destinada a sí mismo. Por todo aquello que quería hacer y no podría jamás, por todo lo que no había hecho cuando pudo por culpa de su forma de ser, tan cerrada. Y pensó que quizás, si hubiese nacido diferente, si hubiese transcurrido de otra forma, podría haber llegado a ser feliz.

 

O no. Su felicidad había dependido de él mismo, no de sus circunstancias. Ser diferente no le aseguraba una vida más duradera, más próspera, y quizás sus vivencias no hubiesen sido tan intensas como las que se llevaba al otro mundo. No... No podía considerarse alguien infeliz tampoco. Las cosas siempre pueden ir mejor, pero nunca lo hacen, nada es idóneo, y hay que aprender a lidiar con ello. El rostro del ente permanecía grave, impasible.

 

—¿Y... y Armin? L-la explicación...

—Armin está a punto de descubrir todo por sus propios medios. Ya no eres necesario para ese cometido. —Así que no debía hacer nada más. Pero no podía marcharse así. No todavía.

—¿Alguien me recordará? ¿Se perdonarán mis errores en algún momento? ¿Seré un monstruo para siempre? —Su voz se quebró al formular la pregunta. Aquel que había destrozado la vida de cientos de personas, destrozado la vida de cientos de niños a causa de un deseo egoísta de poder, alentados por la perspectiva de una vida digna, llena de orgullo y reconocimiento.

 

Los ojos azules lo miraron en silencio, sin el mínimo ademán de respuesta. Lo animaban a seguir, a acabar con todo. Al final debía desaparecer con la cuestión en la cabeza que más pesadillas le producía, que lo atormentaba. Moriría con la duda, con la inseguridad que siempre le habían acompañado.

Avanzó unos tímidos pasos hacia la orilla de la embarcación. El súbito peso de su cuerpo en un extremo, hizo que se inclinase y toda la madera crujiese, manifestando por él el dolor que sentía. Observó fijamente el agua y se preguntó en qué momento la oscuridad de la caverna había desaparecido; cuándo había empezado a ver con tanta claridad dónde estaban. Entonces descubrió una brillante luz proveniente del fondo. «Debo llegar hasta ella». Cuando se inclinó hacia el agua para proceder al último trámite, una urgente necesidad apareció en su mente. Volteó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el otro ser, que no se había movido un ápice.

 

—¿Puedo verla? Una... una última vez.

 

En silencio y sin aviso previo, el abultado y grande cuerpo redujo su tamaño, poco a poco, lentamente. Los cabellos aún dorados crecieron, los rasgos se volvieron menos anchos, pero igual de duros y fuertes. La silueta se hizo menuda, pequeña. Uno ojos grandes reemplazaron los anteriores para conferirle una nueva profundidad a su mirada. Bertholdt sonrió en cuanto reconoció aquella protuberante nariz única e inconfundible. La tenía frente a él. Las lágrimas nublaron su vista y se apresuró a secarlas para no perder detalle de la figura que se aposentaba frente a él, y constantemente eran reemplazadas por otras nuevas. Sollozó, gimió, tragó saliva muy fuerte, todo le costaba trabajo y una amplia sonrisa forzada trataba de ocultar su desamparo, mientras su propio rostro luchaba por establecer la verdadera expresión, generando así una mueca incómoda e inevitable.

 

Admiró sus cabellos, sus manos, su tez, sus ojos, su cuerpo. Recordó todo lo que pudo, para poder llevarse eso a la tumba, sin pensar en nada más. Sintió el impulso de abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos, como siempre había imaginado que ocurriría, pero se avergonzó y eso lo refrenó. Sin embargo, la apremiante muerte le hizo reunir el valor suficiente para avanzar dos pasos. Quería decirlo, aunque no fuese más que una réplica. Quería soltarlo de una vez, quizás con la esperanza de que le llegaría a la verdadera ella.

 

—A-Annie... Yo... Yo... Te am-

—Es la hora —La voz femenina sonó con indiferencia llamando a la desilusión y de nuevo al llanto, más quedo ahora. Dio media vuelta y avanzó de nuevo hasta el borde de la embarcación. Desde allí, volvió la mirada una vez más y dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura, que no fue correspondida. Se lanzó al agua.

 

Enterró la cabeza, se sumergió y comenzó a nadar hacia el fondo, cada vez más brillante. Brazada tras brazada sintió como el líquido rodeaba su cuerpo y entraba en él para purgar sus penas, sus culpas, liberarlos del cansancio, de la frustración.

 

«Al final, no ha sido todo tan malo. Gracias a lo que fui, pude conocerla...»

 

El agua se tintó de rojo y advirtió por primera vez dentro del agua el humor escarlata proveniente de su costado. Atónito, se desvistió la prenda y vio su abdomen desgarrado, sin piel, sin carne, dejando al descubierto huesos y órganos casi irreconocibles. Asustado observó su mano, pero no tenía brazo, sus piernas se desligaban en fragmentos prensados y aniquilados, y entonces advirtió que todo él estaba roto, fragmentado, quebrado, destrozado, aniquilado, triturado, descompuesto, desgarrado...

 

«Ah... cierto. ¿No habré muerto yo devorado?»

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es todo. Admito que puede parecer una historia algo caótica e incluso psicodélica si me apuran. Les agradecería que dejasen sus opiniones (puesto que no tengo demasiada experiencia en el mundo de los Fan Fiction).
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final!


End file.
